


Do you ever feel?

by bobbiejelly



Series: Seattle Fire Queers [8]
Category: Grey's Anatomy, Station 19, Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Bisexual, Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Healthy Relationships, Lesbian, One Shot, marina - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24654517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/pseuds/bobbiejelly
Summary: Carina DeLuca asks Maya Bishop important questions. F/F. Marina. Rated T. Fluff. Humor.
Relationships: Maya Bishop/Carina DeLuca
Series: Seattle Fire Queers [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718248
Comments: 14
Kudos: 41





	Do you ever feel?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KyHasNoLife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyHasNoLife/gifts), [awriterofthings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/awriterofthings/gifts), [bellalinguista](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellalinguista/gifts), [Shelbyk507](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shelbyk507/gifts), [di_knoxville](https://archiveofourown.org/users/di_knoxville/gifts), [Loreley90](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loreley90/gifts), [IAmTr4sh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmTr4sh/gifts), [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts), [adbrandon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adbrandon/gifts), [Asouth88](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asouth88/gifts), [Patty_Parker60](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/gifts), [Sarasauruzrex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarasauruzrex/gifts), [amberdeasley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amberdeasley/gifts), [Reader_Shadow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reader_Shadow/gifts), [whxisme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whxisme/gifts), [Caskett4ever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caskett4ever/gifts), [Hotgitay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/gifts), [bichita_36e](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bichita_36e/gifts), [lila_luscious1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/gifts), [Lucie_L](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucie_L/gifts), [legallyblindandrea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/legallyblindandrea/gifts), [RogueRepublic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RogueRepublic/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Pen Pals](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24432550) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 
  * Inspired by [Emergency Use Only](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24599695) by [bobbiejelly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/pseuds/bobbiejelly). 



> Gifted to those who interacted so far with "Emergency Use Only," YOU ROCK!  
> Thanks for reading this :D.

_Author's Note:_

This one goes out to all those Marina fans out there.

Thanks for the love on "Emergency Use Only."

Yes, I will be continuing it, it's still in the works!

Until then, enjoy this tiny one-shot T-Rated thing.

See you in the comments!

_bobbiejelly_

* * *

**Do you ever feel?**

* * *

_Carina DeLuca asks Maya Bishop important questions. F/F. Marina. Rated T. Fluff. Humor._

* * *

"Hey Maya Bishop, I have a question for you!" says Carina DeLuca, her girlfriend, on a slow day, at Station 19.

Carina has the day off, and Maya is just checking fire supplies for the third time, and Carina is getting a little bit bored…

"Mmhmm?" Maya says, not quite paying attention to what her girlfriend is saying amidst all her inventory, even though she'd already filed the report.

"Do you ever feel…?" Carina begins her questions for her girlfriend.

"Well, yeah, I feel, because I'm not like- a psychopath," says Maya jokingly.

"Do you ever feel… Like a plastic bag?" Carina asks her lightly.

"Well, no, do you?" Maya says, wondering where all of this is coming from all of a sudden.

"Do you ever feel… Like a plastic bag… Drifting in the wind?" Carina continues.

"Well, sometimes, I mean some days are hard and I get down on myself if I don't have any direction," Maya says as she double-counts her checkmarks.

"Do you ever feel… Like a plastic bag… Drifting in the wind… Wanting to start again?" Carina continues and Maya is starting to feel a little weirded out but she keeps answering, anyway.

"Well, yeah, as I just said, some days, they last longer than others," Maya says quickly as she fumbles for her clipboard.

"Do you ever feel… Feel so paper-thin?" Carina asks Maya.

"Well, sometimes. You know, I used to have a different figure back when I was training for the Olympics, but then I got back up to my natural bodyweight pretty fast after because it's healthier in the long term," Maya says as she finds her pen in her pocket.

"Do you ever feel… Feel so paper-thin… Like a house of cards?" Carina asks Maya.

"Well, as I said, some of my training days were intense especially after a long run," Maya shrugs as she notes that her previous checks were just as in order as this one.

"Do you ever feel… Feel so paper-thin… Like a house of cards… One blow from caving in?" Carina asks gently.

"Well, luckily, no. I had a dietician who helps with that, and I was lucky that I never got caught up in unhealthy patterns. It was training but that's it, and I don't always miss it. Being a firefighter is enough for me, now, and I like my life," Maya says with a smile that Carina matches easily.

"Do you ever feel… Already buried deep?" Carina asks Maya.

"Frequently. I mean, I go into fires all the time and sometimes there's a lot of rubble and it's scary," Maya says, then hugs Carina who looks concerned.

"Do you ever feel… Already buried deep… Six feet under scream?" Carina asks Maya with more detail.

"Well, there was this one time when I was in training where we had to put out a fire underground and it was so scary. It was just training but it was scary," says Maya.

"Do you ever feel… Already buried deep… Six feet under scream… But no one seems to hear a scream?" Carina asks Maya again as if she wanted to hear more of that story.

"It was alright, the first time I did that training exercise I thought no one could hear me but it turns out they could, they just wanted me to figure it out on my own," says Maya sweetly.

"Do you know that there's still a chance for you?" Carina asks Maya.

"For what?" Asks Maya back, but Carina seems bent on continuing what she was about to say anyway.

"Cause there's a spark in you," says Carina with a 'spark,' in her own eyes.

"Umm, are we talking metaphors or are we talking for real? Am I on fire, Carina? Do you see flames? I'll go check…" Says Maya as she looks at herself in the mirror as Carina giggles.

"You just gotta ignite the light and let it shine," suggests Carina, as she motions for Maya to take off her outer coat.

"Just own the night like the fourth of July!" Carina exclaims as she helps Maya out of her sweater in a sexy kind of way.

"Carina, what are you doing? What are we doing? This is strange?" Maya says, wondering what the determined look in her girlfriend's eyes suddenly is.

"CAUSE BABY YOU'RE A FIREWORK!" Carina finally bellows and bursts into song as Maya's jaw drops to the ground.

"COME ON SHOW 'EM WHAT YOU'RE WORTH!" Carina starts to dance around and takes Maya's hand and gestures for her to do the same with her.

"MAKE 'EM GO 'OH, OH, OH!'" Maya finally joins in on the singing and starts to dance it out with her girlfriend.

"AS YOU SHOOT ACROSS THE SKY-Y-Y!" Carina yells with Maya at the top of their lungs.

They sing the next parts together: " Baby you're a firework. Come on let your colors burst. Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!" You're gonna leave 'em fallin' down down down." Before they both collapse into a fitful of giggles.

"Thank you, Carina, you always brighten my day," Maya says.

"Did you like your song?" Carina says. "I learned it all for you!" Carina adds.

"It's lovely, really," says Maya as she squeezes the palm of Carina's hand.

"Do you like Katy Perry?" Carina asks Maya.

"Yeah, I do," says Maya with a grin.

"Do you have other songs of hers that you like?" Carina asks coyly.

"Yeah, I can think of at least one more," says Maya says sheepishly at her girlfriend, clipboards, and pens long forgotten along with the triple-checked inventory.

"And what would that be?" Carina teases Maya as she brushes the hair from her girlfriend's face.

"I kissed a girl… And I liked it…" Maya says with a smirk as she leans in to press her foreheads against Carina's.

"I think you picked the best song of all," Carina says to her girlfriend.

_And with that, Maya Bishop's lips are upon Carina DeLuca's._

* * *

******* FIN *******

* * *

_Author’s Note:_

This fanfiction came about while writing the 14th chapter of [ Pen Pals ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24432550/chapters/58949194) with KyHasNoLife which is entitled “re-ignite… your nights…” Which very quickly prompted a social media sing-along, which led to this leaping off of the page. 

Hope you enjoyed this little songfic with a twist at the end.

Also, willing suspension of disbelief that Maya does not catch on right away just so the premise works :D.

Enjoy your fluff as you wait for more of my sexy story [ Emergency Use Only ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24599695/chapters/59422507) (and if you bribe me with comments, maybe that’ll move up on my ‘to write next,’ list…).

And meanwhile, all my Station 19 work is under the series [ Settle Fire Queers ](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718248).

HAVE A GREAT DAY!!!

(Because baby, you, are a firework!)

_bobbiejelly_

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Emergency Use Only](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24599695) by [bobbiejelly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/pseuds/bobbiejelly)




End file.
